Data centers account for approximately 2% of total electricity use in the U.S., and it has been estimated that energy efficient lighting and controls could reduce total data center energy use by 4%. Driven by 15% compound annual growth rate in internet traffic, new construction in the data center industry may represent ideal early-adopters of advanced LED lighting systems. Data center facilities are well-accustomed to large capital investments and have a deep appreciation for the long-term economics of energy efficiency. In addition, LEED certification and other green initiatives are finding increased importance in data center construction.
Light management tends to receive little attention in most data centers, and, as a result, most tend to rely on overhead fluorescent fixtures that over-illuminate the tops of server racks and aisle flooring in order to provide sufficient illumination of equipment panels. Advanced light management techniques using solid-state lighting elements and fixtures with controlled, directional output can provide significant energy and cost savings. Additional efficiencies can be achieved through intelligent sensing and control, including occupancy sensing and dynamic scheduling.